


I'll Be In My Bunk

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Parvati have a lot to learn about men, blow jobs and vibrators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be In My Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Round 1 of the 2014 HumpMadness competition at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**hp_humpdrabbles**. This one made it through to Round 2.

**Title:** I'll Be In My Bunk  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Lavender/Ron  
 **Prompt:** Stolen  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** They're 16. There's no explicit sexual activity. It's more or less teenage exploration.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for Round 1 of the 2014 HumpMadness competition at [](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_humpdrabbles**](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). This one made it through to Round 2.

Also: Fits in my [Lavender with 50 Different People Table](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/800897.html) For Parvati and Friendship prompted by [](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunalovepotter**](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/)

 

Parvati and Lavender were sitting on Lavender's bed with the curtains drawn tight.

"It's huge," Parvati said, looking with awe at the purple vibrator that Lavender had managed to nick. She didn't want to know from where... or who. "Do you think real ones are that big?"

"You still haven't seen a real one?"

"No, I have-- I mean--"

Lavender interrupted. "Your little brother doesn't count."

Parvati hung her head. "Then, no. Still haven't seen a proper one."

Lavender passed her friend the vibrator. "I think you need this more than me."

Parvati batted the vibrator away almost knocking it off the bed. It was only Lavender's quick reflexes that saved it.

"Careful," Lavender chastised. "We don't want _her_ to see it," nodding her head in the direction of Hermione's bed.

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, she hates you enough already for stealing her boyfriend."

Lavender gave Parvati a shove. "My Won-Won has never been _her_ boyfriend."

"Okay, okay. Stop shoving." Parvati pointed at the vibrator. "So, what are we supposed to do with that thing?"

Lavender gave the vibrator an appraising look. "We are supposed to practice sucking it. You know men love that." She put the vibrator in her mouth and began sucking in earnest for a couple of seconds and then removed it with a snarl. "This is really not very erotic at all. It's sort of making my jaw hurt."

Parvati joined her friend in puzzled dismay. "Maybe you're doing it wrong. Look, there's a button on the side. Push it."

The vibrator began to buzz and jerk in Lavender's hand. She started it towards her mouth, but stopped. "Merlin's Beard, Parv! Do the real ones do this?"

"You're the one with all the experience. Why are you asking me?"

"Not _that_ much experience. I don't think Ron's willy does this."

"Maybe you just haven't seen this part of it yet."

Lavender looked sceptical. "You could be right about that. I can't put this in my mouth. What if it breaks a tooth? I'd look awful without a tooth."

"You would," Parvati agreed. "It's called a blow job, right? Maybe you should try blowing on it."

"Oh, good thinking." Lavender pursed her lips and blew.

"It's still just buzzing like crazy. And my hand's starting to go numb."

"I think we need additional lessons. Come with me." Parvati lifted the mattress on her own bed and pulled out a tattered copy of _PlayWitch_. "I nicked this from a sleeping witch on the Knight Bus"

"And you were just going to keep it here all for yourself? Some friend you are!"

"Charlie Weasley's the centrefold."

"Is his cock huge?"

"I haven't looked yet," Parvati retorted.

Lavender ripped the magazine from her friend's hand and smacked her in the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You have naked Charlie Weasley and you haven't looked yet? You do not deserve this!" Lavender threw back the curtains on her own four-poster. "I'll be in my bunk with naked Charlie."


End file.
